Classroom
by catssaymeow
Summary: Draco and Harry get up to some mischief in a classroom... WARNING: Slash and smut. And fluff. ONESHOT.


A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or these adorably suited characters. I've also never been kissed, I'm a girl, I'm possibly gay and I've never written anything before, let alone HP fanfiction, or indeed smut. Which is basically what this is. I think. So if any of it is off (and I'm sure it's not entirely in character), I'm gonna put it down to complete lack of experience, general grossed-out-ness at the thought of guys and the inevitable NOT being JK Rowling. Bugger it all, Imma try anyway! Horray for persistance! *Facepalm* Reviews would be HUGELY APPRECIATED! Constructive criticism is an absolute must. Pretty pwease? Onwards!

Draco's lips moved against Harrys, making him moan, which made him even more aware of what was happening. 'You hate him', thought Harry and, before his thoughts could betray him and contradict himself, shoved Draco's chest away from him as hard as he could.

"What the fuck was that?", Harry demanded, anger making his voice shake. Draco just stood there, in a corridor that was barely ever used, let alone in the middle of the night, suddenly seeming mute and began to shake his head slowly.

"Well? Don't you fucking dare just stand there and say nothing!", Harry almost shouted at him. "ANSWER ME!". Now Draco started looking panicked, his eyes darting everywhere and his hands shaking.

"I... I dunno, I just thought... I thought you wanted.."

"You thought I wanted that? What are you, sick? Some perverted freak?"

"No! I...", Draco trailed off, he was confused, he hadn't been expecting Harry to throw him off, all their years of petty fighting wasn't just fighting, was it? There was more, Draco was sure of it. He suddenly remembered Harry's face, his eyes just before it had happened, how intense they were, how they flicked down to his lips a few times before he had taken a step foreward. "You did want it! Don't try to blame this on me, I know you wanted this too! And you didn't exactly try to stop me at first!" Draco's own voice was getting louder as he progressed.

"Oh, you little-", Harry cut off as he stepped forward again, this time he raised his fist, but just as he was about to punch Draco square in the jaw, Draco had grabbed his wrists, pushed Harry back a few steps and pinned them against the wall by his head.

"Don't try to pretend you didn't want that, I know exactly what you wanted!", anger and passion in his voice, quieter now. He stepped even closer, pressing his chest against Harry's, pinning him more effectively to the wall. Harry glared at him, his jaw tight, "You don't have a clue what I want." The feeling of their chests pressed together was amazing, thought Draco, all he could think of was how much better it would be if they were topless, smooth, lightly muscled bodies, the feeling of skin on skin.

"Oh really?", Draco replied, moving his face closer, so that their lips were inches apart, their breath mingling and beginning to pant slightly, the proximity was almost too much. Draco continued to stare at him until he began glancing down at Draco's lips again, those sinful things, so perfect, a slightly-too-big bottom lip and a pointy top one. Harry growled suddenly and, just as Draco's eyes widened, he kissed him so hard it hurt. After a moment of shock Draco realised Harry was doing all the work and kissed him back, hungry for more. It was perfection Draco thought as his grip on Harry's wrists slackened and he pulled them away to grab Draco's face and trying to pull him even closer. Draco's hands everywhere, roaming up Harry's chest, grabbing his hips and digging his nails in, sliding his shirt up and running over his small nipples. Harry groaned at the touch and pulled his lips away from Dracos, breath coming in short pants.

"Classroom", Harry demanded. Luckily there was one across from the wall they had been pressed against, the door unlocked as so many were in this part of the castle. It was why Harry liked coming here at night, there was never anyone around and he could walk around empty classrooms without being noticed, at least until now. Draco had turned up out of the blue tonight, panting like he had been almost running, and had stopped Harry in the corridor, demanding to know why he was here which led to another arguement, which, somehow, had led to snogging.

Now that Harry had gotten over his moment of panic and Draco had made him realise it was something they both wanted Harry was in control, pushing Malfoy against the cold wooden door, and grinning evilly before assaulting his neck with open-mouthed kisses. Draco's head fell backwards with a thunk against the door, giving Harry more access. He ran his hands down Harry's back, cupping his arse cheeks and grinding against him. Harry gasped against his neck and when Draco did it again Harry bit him until he shouted and stopped his grinding. That just wouldn't do, thought Harry so he let go and licked the sore spot while Draco wimpered once, then as Harry's mouth returned to his and with a nudge of his hips against Draco's, he seemed to get the message and resumed his thrusting. They were pressed as close as they could get, grinding and kissing, Harry's tongue darted out to lick that glorious just-slightly-too-big bottom lip and Draco moaned into his mouth. His own tongue came out and as they touched a shock went through them. 'This is perfection', thought Draco, as Harry's hands threaded into his hair and his tongue filled his mouth. But apparently it wasn't enough for Harry as his hands started to undo Malfoy's shirt buttons and he inwardly cursed. He brought his hands up to hold onto Harrys, stilling them. Harry broke away from the kiss and looked up at him.

"I don't want you to", Draco said quietly. Harry looked hurt until Draco continued, "it's just... I'm not..", he looked down at the floor and Harry stepped away.

"Well it seemed like you wanted it a minute ago", Harry said, feeling put out.

"I do want to... I want you, I do... I just.."

"What? Either you want to or not!"

"It's just the.."

"What?", Harry almost shouted, exasperated and confused, feeling rejected.

"I just don't want you to freak out! I don't want you to freak out because of the scars, because you will and because I'm already over it, well almost anyway, and I don't need your pity or for you to blame yourself because it doesn't matter anymore!", Draco said as quickly as he could. Harry let a breath out.

"Oh", he whispered. Then he slowly began to undo the buttons anyway. He pushed the school shirt open and swallowed, feeling anxious. There they were, three lines across his chest, still pink and slightly raised, with a thin line of silver in the middle. Waves of guilt and blame washed over him and he ket out a small sigh of unhappiness. It was the one thing he regretted most doing. Why were they still pink, Harry wondered, although Draco seemed to read his mind.

"Don't do that, don't blame yourself, I was a prick and we both just reacted, we didn't know what we were doing. They would have healed better only I kept picking at the scabs.. I get bored easily I guess. One of those things my father hates. Used to give out to me for asking too many questions. Apparently Malfoys are supposed to know everything without asking anyone. Supposed to look everthing up in the library beforehand and then bluff your way through everything else. That's why I'm good at school, I have to read the coursework during the summer, so I know what's coming up during the year. Still shit at Care Of Magical Creatures though, can't read about animals and expect them to do what they're told, most of them don't like me anyway. I'm babbling aren't I? Another one of those things my father hates, I do it when I'm particularly nervous."

"And are you nervous now?", Harry asked quietly, reaching out and touching the middle scar, the longest one, at the center, it's widest point. Draco's breath hitched in his chest at the touch and Harry held his in anticipation of a hex or punch but none came.

"Very." Harry slowly began to trail his finger down the scar, watching in grotesque facination at the marks he had made.

"Why?"

"Because you're you and I'm me and we're doing this.. Isn't that enough?"

"I s'pose", Harry replied distractedly, still absorbed in touching and looking at the scars. He leaned down to kiss them, one by one, holding onto Draco's ribs while Draco's hands came back up to hold fistfuls of his hair. Harry moved back up, kissing him squarely on the lips, until the the passion and longing had returned. He undid his own shirt and Draco pushed it slowly down his arms and finally off, reveling in the sight of Harry's chest, muscled and lightly dusted with hair.

"Oh, fuck", Draco whispered, his breath catching as Harry undid his belt and trousers, hooking his fingers into them and pulling them down. Draco's erection strained against his underwear, pulling the material taut. Harry ran a finger over the bulge and Draco whimpered again. He leaned in and nuzzled his face into the side of Draco's cock, breathing it in and then moving to mouth against the thin material. Draco groaned and his hips began to move of their own accord, begging Harry for more. Harry grinned up at him devilishly and hooked his fingers into the elasticated waistband and slowly began to pull them down until Draco's cock was in front of him, tip shiny with saliva and pre-come.

He breathed out, an almost-sigh, and it ghosted across the tip, making it twitch. He glanced up at Draco's face, at his heavy-lidded eyes, his flushed face, the pained expression that showed how much he wanted it, how much he was trying to hold back. Harry ran his hands up Draco's thighs and stomach, and dragging his nails back down, making him shudder. Then he closed his mouth over Draco's cock, taking as much in as he could and Draco gasped, eyes rolling back into their sockets. Harry slowly began to move back and forth, using his tongue to caress Draco's cock. Draco couldn't take it any more, the sensation was too much to do nothing and his hips jerked forwards, almost choking Harry, but he swallowed at the last moment and Draco's cock slided down his throat, hiting the back of it. Draco's strangled cry made Harry even harder and he grabs Draco's hips, encouraging him to keep going. Draco couldn't believe it, here he was, in a dark classroom, throat-fucking the Golden Boy. He glanced down just as Harry's eyes flick up to him and locks him with a piercing stare. Draco couldn't hold on any longer and he comes in Harry's mouth, filling it, making him dribble a bit as he rides it out and his thrusts weaken until he is spent. Harry released his cock, swallowed then proceded to lick his lips and Draco's cock before wiping his chin on the back of his hand.

A/N: All I could think of when writing 'breath coming in short pants' was literally short pants. Like trousers. Breath coming in short trousers. Oh. That's a little bit dirty too... I wonder how big trousers would have to be to fit someones entire head in. :/

Also, my tenses are kinda... fecked, really, I don't exactly know what I'm doing. Reviews, my pretties! (Obviously I'm a mad scientist type that says things like 'my pretties' and writes fanfics for the wrong sex... Feel free to ignore me. I do.)


End file.
